Unexpected Study Night
by Princess Mija
Summary: When there is too much on your mind, you tend to be forgetful. On Fuuyumi's case, she became very forgetful and found help in our favorite cellist..Bad summary. My first story so please go easy on me. To all FuuyumixKeiichi fans out there this is for you


**A/N:**

**This is what happens when I feel out of place with my companions. That plus the stress from school… **

**Hope you enjoy this. The story plot came from a small paragraph in a magazine. **

**My first one-shot and to warn you in advance, the characters in this story may be a little OOC so please go easy on me on this one.**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

To say that Fuuyumi is tired is a huge understatement.

She is exhausted to the bone. Her whole body seems to ache and her fingers and legs are starting to grow numb because of the cold night air.

She didn't expect to be coming home this late.

But then again, no one expected the events that took place earlier that day either.

Fuuyumi sighed as she recalled the events. She was placing some of her stuffs in her locker, a good fifteen minutes before the lunch break bell rings, when she received a call from a local hospital in a neighboring town; informing her that her cousin is admitted there and since she is closest relative they could contact, Fuuyumi must report there immediately.

At first Fuuyumi thought it was a prank call but when the same caller called trice to make sure she is coming, Fuuyumi had no choice but to comply.

Without even rethinking it, she placed all of her school stuffs inside her locker, leaving only a few personal belongings such as her cellphone and wallet inside her bag. She was sure that she'll be back before her third subject that afternoon started. After all, how long could it possibly take?

After 45 minutes of travel, public transportation of course since her parents took the family driver along with them on their trip, Fuuyumi arrived at the hospital. She was thankful she didn't dismiss the call because her cousin was really there; unconscious with a couple of fractures.

Turns out her cousin, a third year college student, had an accident when he was on his way to school. He was driving his motorcycle when a kid suddenly crossed the street and in his attempt to avoid the young boy, he lost his balance, making him slide on the concrete street; thus explaining his current state.

As if fate is playing with her, the nearest adults they could have contacted (including her cousin's mother) were all away in a business trip. Though her cousin's mother is on the way to the hospital, it would take her a minimum of seven hours before she arrives; assuming that there are no delays on her flight.

Fuuyumi felt as if someone poured a glass of cold water down her back. She wasn't good in situations like this.

During her six hours of waiting, Fuuyumi was the one running errands for her cousin's sake, signing our forms and such. She even went to a nearby bank and withdraws some money from her bank account to pay the expenses the hospital insisted to be immediately paid.

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening when her aunt finally arrive, hugging her like she just save the town. Her aunt promised to pay every cent Fuuyumi spent that day and when she told the young clarinetist that she could go home, Fuuyumi was more than happy to oblige.

She never liked hospitals anyway.

While the cab she is riding is waiting for the lights to turn green, Fuuyumi happened to notice a familiar face among the crows. Walking hand in hand, though they look like they are arguing about something just for the fun of it, is her seniors; Ryotaro Tsuchiura and Manami Mori. Fuuyumi mentally smiled as she watched them, remembering their trouble in getting those two together on their last prom night. It was Kahoko and Amou's idea. At first everyone involved in the plan thought it was a failure but thankfully everything went right in the end.

"_They've been together for a couple of months now_," Fuuyumi thought

Then she remembered something.

She fished out her cellphone from her bag and as expected there were a lot of messages and missed calls. Why, oh, why did she forget about it?

There were 7 missed calls; two from her mother, two from her aunt and three from Shimizu. As for the messages, there were 15 of them; three from her mother, two from her aunt, three from Mai Koizumi (Fuuyumi's closest female friend) and the rest was from Shimizu.

Fuuyumi felt guilty for making all of them worry; especially Shimizu and Mai since they have no idea to where she disappeared into and what happened earlier,

It was already their last year in Seiso Academy and over the years of being together in performances and such, Fuuyumi and Shimizu became close friends. However, even though they are that, they were still a little formal with each other; calling each other the way they usually do when they were still in their freshmen years. They simply won't call each other by name. It's either by their last name with a suffix or their first name with a suffix; though Shimizu would often ask her to just call him by name.

"We are here Miss," the cab driver said, pulling Fuuyumi out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," she told the driver as she paid him.

Fuuyumi sighed as she slid the key of the house in its key hole. Without their driver and her parents, she will be accompanied by a cousin of hers; a second cousin to be exact. But unfortunately, she always arrives late so Fuuyumi expects her to arrive around 1 o'clock in the morning.

On reflex, Fuuyumi glanced at the wall clock. It was already 8:30 in the evening and because of that fact, Fuuyumi heard her stomach grumble.

She forgot to eat something earlier. She went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat in the fridge but immediately recoiled at the food that is in there. She was hoping to reheat some of the leftovers that morning but as it turns out, the only leftovers left were the disgusting tasting ones. Ever since her parents became health-conscious, most of their foods were not really Fuuyumi's type.

It's one of the reasons why she often skips breakfast and sometimes even dinner. Part of her was already planning on not eating something that night but since se would be reviewing for a test, she should at least eat something,

Then realization dropped like a bomb. Apparently, Murphy's Law sudden chose this day to implement itself.

"_THE TEST!_" Fuuyumi mentally screamed as she dropped her bag on the floor. How on earth could she forget?!

It's a main test on a major subject and she left all of her books in her locker! Why, oh, why did she leave it there in the first place?

If there was an award for doing the most number of irresponsible things in one day, Fuuyumi would have won the price.

Fuuyumi went to the living room and slumped on the sofa and while she having a mental spaz out, the phone rang. Taking a deep breath, Fuuyumi calmed herself down before answering the call.

"Good evening. Shouko residence," she said sweetly, the usual way she answers the phone via landline, "How may I help you?"

"Shouko-san? Is that you?" came Shimizu's voice. Over the years, the cellist finally started speaking in a normal pace; his usual sleepy and slow tone seemed to have momentarily disappeared. Those tones only came back to life when he is simply sleepy, bored or tired.

"Shimizu-kun," Fuuyumi blurted out, immediately wondering why her friend was calling her through the landline not her phone, "Is everything alright?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Did something happen, Shouko-san?" he answered, his tone obviously worried.

Fuuyumi blushed at her lack of attention. Of course he called through the landline because she was not answering any of his calls earlier.

"Everything is fine now, I guess" Fuuyumi explained, "My cousin was taken to the hospital earlier because of a fracture on his leg but he is alright now, I was just the closest relative they could contact since my aunts are out of town on a business meeting,"

"_That's all our family ever did,_" Fuuyumi thought bitterly. Ever since their family business began to expand; every elder in the family seem to only focus on the business.

"I'm sorry for making you and Mai-san worry, Shimizu-kun. I forgot to call," Fuuyumi added apologetically. She made a mental note to call Mai later and apologize to her as well.

There was a moment of silence in the line then Shimizu mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm glad nothing happened to you,"

But that is just her assumption

"Have you eaten already?" Shimizu asked

"I'll just reheat some of the foods here in the refrigerator," Fuuyumi answered then mentally added, "_No matter how awful they taste,_"

"We have another test tomorrow, by the way." Shimizu said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Tsukimuya-sensei got pissed with some of our classmates so she decided to give us a pop quiz tomorrow,"

That information made Fuuyumi feel like someone poured a glass of cold water down her back.

Another major subject

"Oh…" was all Fuuyumi could utter as she mentally made calculations as to how early she would wake up and go to school in her last attempt to study something so she could even write an answer on her paper. Her stock-knowledge seemed to abandon her at that moment.

"Shouko-san, is something wrong?" Shimizu asked, obviously baffled by Fuuyumi's lack of words

"It's just…" Fuuyumi started to say but then she resolved to just saying, "Nothing, Everything is fine,"

She hopes she sounded convincing enough. Mai kept telling her that she is a bad liar but it's not bad to keep her hopes up on this one. Just once, let him buy it.

"You are lying, Shouko-san" Shimizu stated flatly.

Apparently, no one heard her silent pleas. Fuuyumi mentally sighed in defeat. When Shimizu made that tone, it is better to tell the truth that lie.

"I left my stuffs back at school; I was expecting that I won't be staying in the hospital for a while, so I left my stuffs in my locker…" she said sheepishly, trailing off; not sure on how to end her rant.

There was a moment of silence. Fuuyumi hoped that Shimizu was not mad at her. She and Mai experienced how frightening Shimizu is when mad and she doesn't want to repeat that

"Why didn't you tell me that you left them?" Shimizu said finally, reassuring Fuuyumi a little. A least he didn't slam the phone.

"I forgot," Fuuyumi felt sheepish.

Again there was a moment of silence. Fuuyumi was about to go on a full force apology when Shimizu spoke.

"Okay," he said then added, "I'm coming over. Bye,"

The line went dead….

EH?

Fuuyumi stared blankly for a good one minute as she kept repeating Shimizu's words over and over again in her mind; trying to process what her friend just said over the phone. It took her good five minutes to get to her bearings.

Maybe a nice refreshing shower will clear her mind a little before she calls Mai to apologize.

Without any second thoughts she ran upstairs, took a change of clothes then went to the bathroom. Fuuyumi could only sigh in relief as the cold water touched her skin….

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Once she got things settled with Mai when she apologized on the phone, earning a good lecture on calling before hand when a situation arises, Fuuyumi went to the kitchen to find something palatable to eat. The foods on the fridge are already scratched from her list so she searched the cupboards instead. Her search ended when she found a couple of instant noodles.

At least it's better than that food on the fridge. So bottom line, she cooked that instant food and reheated some of the leftover rice during lunch time. Instant noodles plus fried rice equals to a fairly decent meal.

A flash of light followed by a loud roll of a grumbling sound momentarily made Fuuyumi stop her actions to examine her surroundings. It was only then did she notice that it was raining hard outside.

She hoped that Shimizu didn't get caught up in the rain, it would be very bad if it did because…..

Then, as if on cue, when she was about to put a spoonful of food in her mouth the door bell rang. Fuuyumi immediately put down her spoon and made a beeline to the front door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of a slightly soaked Keiichi Shimizu, clutching a bag close to him.

"Good evening," he said with a smile before Fuuyumi could say something, trying to hide whatever discomfort he is feeling.

"Shimizu-kun," Fuuyumi gasped. She immediately pulled the cellist in, surprising him a little, then she closed the door. Shimizu silently sighed in relief at the slight warmness of the house.

"Come in. I'll get some towels…." Fuuyumi trailed off once she looked at her friend again. There was a flash of guilt in her eyes and Shimizu immediately guessed what is going on inside her head.

"Shouko-san," he began but Fuuyumi cut off his explanation.

"I'll get something," she said and in a flash she was already going up the stairs in such a hurry.

Seeing that he can't really do anything about it, Shimizu resolved to put the stuffs he brought on the table, trying hard not to shiver as he did so. Honestly, no one was expecting that rain. He had to explain his intentions to Fuuyumi before she could blame herself even more; he's already guessing that she is already blaming herself with that look in her eyes.

Shimizu never liked it when Fuuyumi blamed herself for everything even though it wasn't really her fault. Over the years of being in the same class with her, Shimizu became protective of her, seeing that she sometimes can't stand up for herself and everyone seem to take advantage of her quietness and kindness. Even Mai would sometimes go a little far on several occasions.

As if on cue, Fuuyumi came scurrying down the stairs carrying a bunch of clothes in her arms. Shimizu couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"These are my cousin's clothes. I hope they'll fit you," she said as she handed the clothes to him, that familiar blush visible once again on her cheeks. Shimizu took the clothes graciously. Fuuyumi immediately looked down and played with her fingers as she added, "Uhm...you should get changed before you catch a cold. The bathroom is down the hall,"

Though slightly confused as to why Fuuyumi told him the directions to the bathroom, for he has been in that house numerous times already, Shimizu just went on with the flow. On Fuuyumi's part, she was just a little uneasy with the awkward silence so she blurted the last part out.

While Shimizu was in the bathroom, Fuuyumi went back to her food, which was still warm; thankfully. As she took a couple of spoonfuls of food, Fuuyumi was mentally debating on whether she would offer some food to Shimizu or not. Its not that she is selfish, she just doesn't trust her cooking to be palatable.

"Shouko-san?" the cellist called as he entered the kitchen, knowing by instinct that she would be there.

Fuuyumi blinked twice at the sight of the blonde cellist. The clothes she picked did look nice on him after all. The black long sleeved polo shirt and white jogging pants matched him well on her opinion. But either way, everything he wears suits him.

After the Concours, it was not much of shock that a part of the female population had a crush on him but as the years went on and since he is the only male Concours member left (as their seniors have already graduated), majority of the female population practically swooned, squealed, fainted at the sight of him. Extreme as it may be, some fan girls even worshipped him.

"Uh…Shouko-san?" Shimizu inquired as he started to feel a little self-conscious with the way Fuuyumi was looking at him.

Fuuyumi blinked again and smiled, a little sheepishly but it was a genuine one. A light blush started to form on her cheeks.

"They look good on you," she said then she gestured to the food, "Do you want some?"

Shimizu shook his head politely, "I just ate. Please don't let me bother you,"

Fuuyumi mentally sighed in relief at the rejection. True the food may taste okay to her but to others she doesn't know.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," the cellist added.

"Shimizu-kun?" Fuuyumi called before he could leave the room, Shimizu gave her an inquiring look silently prodding Fuuyumi to continue what she is going to say, so she did. A little hesitant and shy she asked, "Why did you come all the way here at this time of the night?"

At this Shimizu smiled. It was that heart melting smile that made dozens of fan girls swoon and faint. Mai once told her that she always see that smile whenever she is near, but being Fuuyumi she just brushed the thought off.

"I just thought maybe we could study together. You left your stuffs back at school so you don't have anything to review on," he said, that smile didn't fade. Fuuyumi was speechless at his thoughtfulness Never did she imagine that Shimizu will go to such lengths. He came over at that time of the night in that kind of weather just to share his school notes so she can review for an upcoming test. Who wouldn't be touched by that?

Then Shimizu let out an amused chuckle, "Besides, I don't want Shouko-san to fail her tests since her parents are expecting so much from her,"

Fuuyumi bit her lip as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. No one from her classmates or some of her friends showed her this kind of kindness to her.

Without even thinking she rushed over to her friend and gave him a hug, completely taking the cellist by surprise. It never crossed his mind that shy Fuuyumi Shouko could do that. Shimizu felt stomach do a flip as his cheeks started to grow hot. He thanked the heavens that Fuuyumi didn't spare a glance at him that time.

"Thank you, Shimizu-kun" Fuuyumi said, a little nervous and shaky but it was normal for Shimizu to hear that tone of hers.

"You're welcome." Shimizu answered as he returned the hug; rather awkwardly. So in an attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat he added, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Thank you," Fuuyumi repeated then she pulled away, realizing what she did. She blushed a even deeper shade of red and immediately mumbled an apology about her actions.

Typical Fuuyumi Shouko and Shimizu just had to chuckle at that.

"Shouko-san," Shimizu began, obviously hesitant but he went on with it anyway despite of the fact that he might regret it later if it didn't turn out right. He took a deep breath and looked at the clarinetist in the eyes, "Can you…call me Keiichi from now on?"

"Eh?" was all Fuuyumi could squeak out. Sure he asked her this so many times but why was this different.

"We've been friends since first year. Friends are supposed to call each other by their given names, right?" Shimizu explained with a warm smile. Then he added as if to reassure her, "Mai-san already calls me by my name, sometimes."

"I…okay, Keiichi…" Fuuyumi said, trying not to add anything but she just had to add it, "…kun,"

Shimizu gave a weary smile, "It's not that hard to say it,"

As Fuuyumi opened her mouth to say something, the young cellist placed his finger on her lips and smiled.

"Kei-i-chi," he said each syllable as if he is teaching a child to speak.

Fuuyumi felt her heart fall to her stomach as it did some uneasy flips. She knew she was blushing to the roots now but nevertheless she forced herself to answer.

"Hai, Keiichi" she said, her voice was tender despite of the nervous feelings she has now. On repulse, she immediately ducked her head sheepishly

Shimizu smiled warmly, "See, it wasn't hard,"

Fuuyumi gave a small smile but mentally scolded herself for making a mistake at looking at the cellist blue eyes. For a moment all they could do is stare; like a deer stuck in the headlights.

Thankfully, Fuuyumi managed to break the eye contact as she played with her fingers once again. But unfortunately her brain suddenly had a will of its own.

"Then in return," Fuuyumi heard herself say before she could rethink them, "Can you just call me by my name,"

Replaying what she just said in her mind, Fuuyumi quickly added, "To make us even,"

To say that Shimizu was startled by the request was a huge understatement. He is simply surprised; utterly dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Fuuyumi raised both eyebrows at him, silently inquiring him as a light blush colored the cellist's cheeks.

Fuuyumi just had to smile at that.

"Fair enough," Shimizu said as he finally calmed himself a little then he gave her that heart melting smile once again as he said her name, "Fuuyumi,"

-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-

When Rina Tokusawa, Fuuyumi's second cousin, arrived at the Shouko residence to keep her promise to stay there for the night for her cousin she was fully surprised at the scene that met her eyes in the living room. It is enough to make anyone from their circle of cousins to raise an eyebrow with an amused smile. It seems that the two musicians fell asleep while they were studying. Fuuyumi lay peacefully on the sofa while her companion was asleep on the armchair with a book resting facedown on his stomach.

Rina couldn't help but smile. Then she glanced at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning.

She sighed. She couldn't possibly send the boy home now since it is already so late. Besides, she had a feeling that they will wake up early tomorrow and study again anyway.

Rina chuckled as she got herself a cup of coffee.

Over night studies are not always a hundred percent helpful during test but this one should be worth it.


End file.
